What A Fight Comes To
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Jake isn't on time for Sam and his trail ride and Sam gets angry. When she sees him with Rachael she goes ballistic. What happens?  Oneshot  Sample of my new contest. Best Sake Fight. Read and enter!


**Alright this is for my new contest I'm doing. It's going to be a Best Sake Fight Contest. You can either write a one-shot or short story. It can be longer if you wish.**

**If you want to enter review and request your name. The contest will end the 30****th****.**

**I'm going to allow you by request to use any of the ideas in this one-shot but keep it original. I'm not saying take the whole plot line. You may use Rachael though lol.**

**Make sure its dramatic with all the screaming, crying, yelling, and beating up Jake for. Do what ever you like with Jake. Just make sure you end it kinda fluffy.**

**This oneshot is your example.**

**Review!**

What A Fight Comes To

"_Sam I have something I have to tell you," Jake Ely said to her. They were sitting on hay bales in the barn. They had just gotten done grooming all the horses._

"_What is it Jake?" Sam asked, seeing a very serious expression etched on Jake's face before he lowered his head. His Stetson covered shadowed any expressions he wore._

_It was a silent a couple of minutes then making Sam jump in surprise, Jake slapped his knee in aggravation. _

"_Gee, I don't know how to say this," he frowned, looking up at her._

_There must be something big he wants to tell me, Sam thought, curiously, "Say what?"_

_Jake cleared his throat, "How 'bout we talk about it tomorrow. After school trail ride?" he raised an eyebrow. He was trying so hard to get out of this. He stood up and Sam copied him._

"_You're not getting of it that easy!" Sam stomped her boot like a little kid. She had to know now! He knew better than to bring something up then never tell her what it was._

_Jake crossed his arms, trying to look bored but Sam could see right through his fake bravado._

_Sam did the same and was the splitting image of him in small female form._

"_Brat," Jake warned, giving her a dirty look._

"_Fine! But you better meet me here at four tomorrow or else!" Sam's threat sounded weak but it was the best she could do._

_Jake laughed, "Yes'm," he removed his hat and gave her mocking bow._

_Sam socked him in the arm._

"_Ouch," he muttered with a laugh, sidling along to his black Quarter Horse mare, Witch._

_Sam followed him and stood by Witch as he untied her reins from the hitching post. Witch chewed on her bit like she was going to eat it._

_Big mistake!_

_Witch swerved her head toward Sam with her ears pinned back giving her a glare. Sam didn't really notice as Jake undid the several knots he tied. Witch had a tendency to try to chew at knots till they undid their selves so Jake started to make it a little harder to untie._

_Sam was pondering on what Jake wanted to tell her. Oh she hoped he was going to tell her he had feelings for her too. Sam had had a crush on him for years ever since coming back from San Francisco after her accident but was too embarrassed and scared to tell him. She was afraid he would laugh at her in the face. He probably thought she was still a little girl and that was why he called her Brat even though they were both older now. Him being 20 and her 18._

_Sam was snapped back to present as Witch made a warning neigh before trying to take a bite out of Sam's arm. Sam gasped, not thinking she'd have time to get out the way before Jake yanked her backward sharply and her head collided into his chest with an, "Oof," her hat flew off. Jake stumbled behind her who had wrapped his arms around her protectively. Jake fell backward pulling Sam with him who squawked in surprise. She landed in his lap, banging the back of her head into his forehead._

_Jake groaned, rubbing his head. His hat was beside him._

"_Thanks," Sam said to him and meant it as she stood up. She didn't want to sit in his lap longer then needed._

_Jake snorted as he got up behind her, picking up his Stetson and brushing it against his pant leg._

_Sam didn't take it personal. Snorting was Jake's department._

_Jake's hair had straggled out his rawhide shoe string and was flying out in places looking a mess._

_Sam had to suppress a laugh._

_He rolled his eyes at her, picking up her hat and sitting it on her head._

_Sam blushed but shook it off as he snagged up Witch's reins._

"_See ya," Jake said and was off._

Sam scowled to herself. She hadn't seen Jake all day that day at school and when she did and waved at him he didn't pay any attention to her. And yet when she got home and waited for him at four for their trail ride he still didn't appear or seem to acknowledge she existed.

What was wrong with him! Yesterday he was anxious to tell her something then decided not to and today he ignored her completely.

He was going away to college soon and Sam wanted to spend more time with her best friend.

Sam felt extremely angry with him. Maybe he was just having a bad day but was still coming. Maybe she was making a big deal out of it. It could be because it was that time of the month but she was bristling.

Sam waited in the barn for about an hour then decided to go in the house and wait there.

Gram looked over her shoulder worriedly at her granddaughter who sat at the kitchen table staring out the window. Her chin propped up by her palm.

Sam was about to call Three Ponies Ranch to see where Jake was when hooves clomped over the bridge. Sam jumped out of her chair, knocking the chair backwards excitedly.

"Samantha!" Gram exclaimed as Sam was about to go out the door.

"Sorry Gram," Sam apologized, up righting the chair quickly before going back to the door.

She cracked it open and froze. Jake was tying up Witch looking around, most likely for her when another rider rode up over the bridge. Sam went rigid recognizing Rachael Slocum's figure anywhere on her coffee colored mare. Sam kept the door cracked, curious of what she was doing here and doing with Jake!

Rachael rode up beside Jake and dismounted. Sam saw her bat her eyelashes at Jake and nearly vomited. Was Rachael the reason why Jake didn't come sooner?

They were talking but Sam was too far away to understand what they were saying. Sam was very aware when Rachael got closer to Jake. Too close for Sam's comfort.

What a jerk of a friend she had! Sam glared at them but her anger melted into sadness as Sam saw Rachael kiss Jake on the lips.

Sam's mouth dropped, "No," she whispered, choking back tears. She opened the door and strode toward the two. She tried not to let her hurt show but it did anyway.

Well if it isn't the little cowgirl," Rachael smirked, giving a knowing glance toward Jake.

Jake's expression was hard as he glanced toward Sam. She stared up at him in despair how could he do this to her?

"What's the matter?" Rachael faked a frown.

"Rachael go away!" Sam snapped angrily suddenly boiling again. Jake turned around, ducking his head in a weird fashion.

Rachael kept on smiling till Sam couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the barn, tears threatening to run down.

"That's enough Rachael," she heard Jake sternly. Sam heard a giggle from Rachael and then hoof beats and footsteps.

Sam sat down on a hay bale, with her face in her hands. Her mood seemed to be switching back to forth from anger to hurt. Jake betrayed her. How could he not have known Sam had feelings for him? He hurt her so bad.

A tear ran down her face just as Jake walked in the barn.

Sam brushed a hand across her face abruptly, trying to hide that she was crying. Unfortunately Jake saw right through her. She knew he hated it when she cried.

"Brat, it wasn't what you thought you saw," Jake said as he stood in front of Sam.

Sam snorted a very Jake-like snort. Gosh she was hanging around him too much.

Normally Jake would tease her for copying a habit of his but this time his expression didn't change from serious. He stared at her, waiting for a reply.

"I didn't think I saw, I know I saw!" Sam snapped furiously. She glared up at him.

Jake looked taken aback by her sudden anger but tried not to show it. Since when did she care about these types of things?

"You kissed Rachael!" Sam accused, fire shooting from her eyes.

"Brat-," Jake started.

Sam gave a cat-like growl, "Don't 'Brat' me!" she stood up inches away from him.

"Samantha!" Jake said loudly. What got into her?

"I can't believe you, Jacob Ely!" Sam exclaimed, feeling the tears coming again. Drat!

"I didn't-," Jake started again. He saw her eyes feel with tears. Oh no! Suddenly he hated himself.

Sam loved him so much it hurt and now she felt shattered.

Jake didn't finish his sentence he decided to try to comfort her. But he wasn't prepared for her reaction as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Sam let out a strangled cry of an animal and lunged herself at him. Not to hug him either. Her small fists beat his chest in anger.

Betrayer!

Jake backed up as to try to escape her fighting him but she only stepped with him till his back was against the wall.

Tears were streaming down her face and she beat her fists into him.

She screamed at him not caring if anyone heard, "How could you? I hate you! I hate you!" her beating turned weak but she still kept at it. Jake's brown eyes were wide in shock.

After a good full minute of Sam's beatings Jake had had enough of her beating him in the chest and stomach and grabbed her fists and held them against his chest.

Sam whimpered, trying to pull back but he held tight with an iron grip that was impossible to yank away from.

"Let me go!" she cried, trying to claw at him to let go.

No, I can't Sam. I'm not letting go," Jake held on despite her clawing his hands.

He never fought back with her even when she tried biting him. He only winced and held on tighter to her hands against him. He welcomed the pain that she gave him.

"I hate you!" Sam sobbed angrily over and over; her fighting was beginning to weaken slowly.

Jake closed his eyes. He didn't want her to hate him. He hadn't been the one kissing Rachael. Rachael had forced herself on him. If only he could make Sam see that he loved her.

"I hate you," she repeated softly. I love you, her mind said to him. She didn't want to fight anymore. She could see he wasn't going to fight her back.

A gentleman never stroke a lady. And that was what he was being. A gentleman. Most guys would fight back but not him she realized.

Sam gave a shuddering breath and realized Jake's breath was rugged. She gave one last claw that wasn't in her and bawled like a baby.

She pressed her face against their hands against his chest, closing her eyes, "I love you. I don't hate you—I love you," she cried.

"Ssshh," Jake coaxed the broken girl. He laid his chin on the top of her head. The ends of his hair tickled her face.

Jake slowly let go of her shaking hands and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. "I didn't kiss Rachael, Sam. She attacked me before I knew what was happening," he lowered them both to ground till he was holding her in his arms.

Sam sniffled in him, "Why didn't you tell me that?" she accused with the little bit of fight she had in her. She couldn't and she didn't want to move from his arms so she stayed put, "Why did you avoid me today then come here a few hours too late?" Her gaze fell to his hands and she guiltily saw all her claw and bite marks on his skin.

Jake took an intake of breath, "Because I didn't want to talk to you today on the trail ride because I was afraid to tell you what I wanted to tell you I finally decided to come but then Rachael started following me," he set his jaw.

"Tell me what?" Sam looked up at him through her tears.

He looked down at her with his mustang like eyes. They overwhelmed her with so many emotions passing through them at once. Terror, sadness, protectiveness, and…love? He didn't answer her; instead he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers in a chaste kiss. He held her as if she would break in a million pieces.

That was all it took for Sam to understand.

Jake Ely loved Sam Forster back. They were never going to be separated from then on.

**What do you think? Make sure to review if you're entering.**


End file.
